vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Pip Squeak
Description Pip Squeak is a young male earth pony with a brown mane, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. His first appearance was in the episode of season 2 "Luna Eclipsed", in which Pip appeared dressed as a pirate for Nightmare Night, ready to scare, get candy and enjoy this dark night, but the one who ended up being horrified was he and his friends when they saw Princess Luna, who still didn't know how to deal with ponies after so many years as Nightmare Moon, and they were afraid of it. Pip Squeak is a cheerful, curious and somewhat fearful pony, who always seeks to have fun and learn new things with his friends. Dressed as a pirate and armed with a rope and a toy sword, he decides to enter the world of mercenaries on a night of Nightmare Night to make them believe that he's a pirate, but he soon realizes that his weapons are real and it's murdering everyone... Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The map gets filled to the top with water and you receive 3 torpedo attack, which, when used by pressing secondary fire, will launch you in the direction you're looking in, piercing through and dealing heavy damage to all enemies in your path. :This makes all building except the Dispenser not work. You also can't turn while using the torpedo attacks. Special Rage costs 80% rage. :Respawns your most recent victim where they died on your team as a Demoman with 1200 health, high jump, fast firing and movement speed and Persian Persuader that always crits, dealing 137 damage on a hit. The minion doesn't take fall damage. :You can only use this ability for 4 seconds after you have killed an enemy. Rope is your special movement option. :To use your rope, jump and press your secondary attack while looking up. This will hook you to the place you were looking at and allows you to swing yourself with the rope by using WASD. While using the rope, you can hold secondary fire to reel up and crouch to reel down. The rope will last 5 seconds, but you can cancel it earlier by pressing spacebar. :After every rope use, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :The rope will automatically cancel itself if you touch the ground or water while using it. If there's an solid obstacle between you and the place you hooked to, the rope will snap. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your rope is on cooldown. Weapons Attributes Pip Squeak Pirate Minion Miscellaneous If you try to use the rope and you don't meet all the criterias, it will fail and you will hear an Engineer saying "Nope." Battle Strategies Battling as Pip Squeak Battling against Pip Squeak Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * RIGHT MOUSE uses the Rope. (while mid-air and looking up) ** Holding RIGHT MOUSE will reel up the Rope. ** Holding CROUCH (Ctrl) well reel down the Rope. ** JUMP (Spacebar) will cancel the Rope. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music JackTHerbert fixes Interrobang Pie - Pipsqueak's Thunder Plunder Pipsqueak the Pirate - [Big Dave] Quotes "Pipsqueak the Pirate, at your service." - Intro "Scary, but fun!" - Killing Spree "Help!" - Backstabbed "There's no money in the budget!" - Last Man Standing "Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." - Defeat "Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Earth Ponies Category:Rope Bosses